Chinese rice noodles known as Koay Teow traditionally have a ribbon shape and a smooth, tender and slightly resilient texture. Koay Teow noodles are typically made by steaming a thin layer of rice slurry on a steaming conveyer belt. The cooked rice sheets are then oiled, folded and cut into strips.
European Patent No. 591,793 B1 discloses a process of preparing pasta by gelatinization, extrusion, and drying. More specifically, a dough is prepared having from 32 to less than 45 weight % dry matter, in which the dry matter consists of a rice flour or semolina, softened water whose calcium concentration is less than 2.times.10.sup.-4 M, an ionic gelling agent, an emulsifier and a raising agent. The pasta is formed by cooking/extrusion of the mixture at 8-69 bars and 60-105.degree. C., brought into contact with water containing a cation that forms a gel with an ionic gelling agent, and dried.